


Chapter 5 - TGOTOG

by PyneTrea99



Series: The Ghost of the Oak Grove [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99





	Chapter 5 - TGOTOG

Chapter 5

The concert went on well into the late hours of the night. Steve ended up carrying Nat home; she petered out around just after midnight.

He walked into her room and put her down on her bed. She snuffled a little, and then relaxed. Steve smiled. He’d done the right thing, in taking care of Nat…or did he? He could’ve snuck back to the Village and dropped her in with the Elder, but no. He picked her up and cared for her. The smile fell from his face. There lays the problem, he thought. Nat snuffled again, louder and more unladylike with every noise. Meh, I’ll never understand now…at least not tonight…he yawned to himself. A ghostly spectre hung around Nat’s bedroom window. It is time…it thought.

Gee, Nat’s awfully quiet this morning…Steve thought, tiredly. Usually she was making all sorts noise, waking the neighbours, destroying something etc. but this morning, it was unnaturally quiet.

Steve got up and checked her room. Nothing. Bed made, everything neat, not even her pick was out of place. “Nat!” he called, echoing through the house. Not even a squeak in return.

Meanwhile…

There was an unnatural fog hanging over the field outside of the Cliffside retreat. Nat was in the thick of it, chasing something.

“Narrraaaa….” A ghostly, undead voice echoed through the fog.

“Huh…who’s there!?” Nat gasped, caught off guard. A humanoid figure floated, just outside of Nat’s render distance. The ghostly figure slowly moved toward Nat, moving the fog aside. A villager, or what looked to be a villager to Nat, slowly stalked toward her. There was something different to the villager: a long thin slit from her left ear to her right under her jaw, and translucent material. “Blood…” Nat murmured.

“Narrraaaa…” the ghost said again, beckoning to Nat. Nat took a tentative step forward.

“Come closer, Nara…”

“Who are you and why are you calling me ‘Nara’?”

“I’m your mother…” she droned. Nat’s eyes widened. “If you’re really my mother, then tell me where I was five years ago,” she said.

“Five years ago, you were running around a field, with a bunch of villager children. I was watching over you all, until you wandered away…” the Spectral Villager said, in that ghostly tone.

“NAT!!”

Nat turned, at the sound of Steve’s voice. Steve ran, through the dense fog, sword at the ready.

“YOU…!” the Spectral Villager shrieked. Tendrils of fog, imbued with darkness wrapped around Steve and bound him in place. He gasped for air, being slowly strangled by the tendrils. The iron sword fell from his slackened grip, and all traces of colour were drained from his skin, until it was a pale, pockmarked yellow. The Villager, seemed to regain substance of itself. Nat, seeing the sword nearby, grabbed it and threw it. It cut through the tendrils, and Steve dropped to the ground, unconscious. The spectre recoiled, as the tendrils were severed. A tiny bit of colour returned to Steve’s face, as the spectre withdrew.

“You’ll pay for what you did to me…” she advanced, snarling at Steve. Nat grabbed the sword again and snuck behind the spectre. She raised it above her head, about to bring it down, when what Steve said next stopped her heart.

“But it was an accident…the arrow…it wasn’t meant for you…” he coughed wetly. The tendrils gathered again, and wound their way around Steve’s neck.

“You took my life force from me…and now you’re going to pay, with your own…”

“NO! You wouldn’t hurt your own daughter!” Steve said, panic rising.

Nat, feeling herself go limp, collapsed in the midst of the fog.

“How would killing you hurt my daughter?” The spectral Villager asked.

“Because…after….after I dropped you down that chasm, I returned home to find her in my house, crying out for you…”

“And…?”

“Realising all too late, I took her in, as a way of trying to compensate her for what I’ve taken from her…” Steve wheezed, feeling his ribcage burn.

“You may have rescued my daughter…but in doing so, doomed yourself…” the spectre moved away from the dying man. The tendrils wrapped around Nat’s lifeless corpse and receded into the mist within the chasm. The Spectre left Steve to die out in the field...

Or so it thought.


End file.
